Harry Potter and the Fresh Start
by Equinox73099
Summary: Harry has been vilified by the magical community after Snape reveals that he is the last horcrux. Harry is given the death sentence, and so decides to at least go out his own way. He makes for the very veil they were going to throw him into, and enters it himself. will he truly die from the curtain, or will he find an entirely new reason to live on the other side of the veil.


Harry Potter and the Fresh Start

Ok so trying to work on Defiance of Fate, and this idea popped into my head, and trying to write with this dominating my thoughts has been difficult at best. I drew some inspiration for this idea from Xanadu by Alara, a great xmen fanfic with remy/rogue as the ship. Recommend it highly. I don't own x-men or Harry Potter, that's right, this is a crossover *snaps in a z pattern. Still gonna put quotes for every chapter because I enjoy hunting for quotes, you can find some great ones online. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Hope not ever to see heaven. I have come to lead you to the other shore; into eternal darkness; into fire and into ice. _

**-Dante Alighieri**

Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings

Harry Potter wanted to die. He was tired of the pitiful excuse for a life he had lived so far, and was ready for it to end. The only thing that's kept him going this far was his insane stubbornness and wish to simply deny his enemies the knowledge that they won in the end, and even that was waning from his harsh existence.

Harry had fought for so hard, for so long it seemed, that he simply didn't know how to **stop** fighting. First it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry's entire life seemed to go to hell the moment that bastard entered it. It began on October 31st, 1981, when Tom, under the weight of fear, fear of death and of not being in control of his fate, sought to end his prophesied foe before he could become a threat to the terror known as Voldemort. He blasted down a family's door, killing the dark haired man, and maneuvered his way up the stairs to kill the child. He was barred access to the child by the woman he had promised to one of his followers, one Severus Snape, the one who Delivered the prophecy to him to begin with. The courageous redhead though, refused to step aside, begging for her child's life. and when that failed, she sacrificed herself out of pure love for her child, thwarting Riddle, though he did not realize until attempting to kill the child, when his killing curse, which had never been blocked before, blasted away his mortal shell, and left him a bodiless wraith.

Harry was left crying in the wreckage of his room, a lightning bolt scar carved into his forehead that was coated in a dark magic. He received multiple visitors that night, the first being the death eater snape, who Mourned the death of his first true friend, and woman he felt himself in love with, Lily potter. Snape wanted so badly to kill the child that started the chain of events that led to Lily's death, but, looking into the eyes that were the same vibrant green as Lily's, instead chose to swear a vow then and there to protect her child as well as he was able to. His second visitor was much closer to him, his godfather, Sirius Black, entered the room, red rimmed eyes still spilling tears where he cried over his brother in all but blood's body. A fresh wave of tears threatened to overtake him upon the sight of Lily, but a childish cry made him look upon Harry, and in his numb state, realized that he needed to get his godson away from this place, then go hunt down the filthy rat that betrayed them all.

Leaving the house, he was confronted by a Goliath, a giant of a man in a large fur coat, who Sirius knew to be Hagrid, an ally in the war against the Dark Lord. Hagrid claimed to be here under Dumbledore's orders, to take Harry to his Aunt's house. In the state of shock he was in, Sirius only put up a token protest, mind already ablaze with thoughts of revenge for his fallen brother and sister-in-law, thinking that he could always force Dumbledore to give him his godson after he avenged his family, under threat of law enforcement if need be. And so Black left, even going so far as to lend the gentle giant his motorbike to aid his journey. As he heard Hagrid driving off, he began to search for nearby apparition points, as the traitor couldn't have been far if he brought the dark lord across the threshold of the wards. Finding the trail, he popped off to hunt down a rat…

—

At privet drive, a bearded old man and stern looking woman heard a motorbike approaching, and ceased the argument they were having to watch him land. The argument was over the boys placement here, as the woman had been spyin- er...watching the family all day and knew them to be terrible people, spoiling their own son rotten, refusing to punish him. The woman spent all her free time gossiping about others in the neighborhood, seeming to think herself a prize winning wife in terms of normality and plainness. The moustached man ate enough for three people at dinner that night, and by his looks does it every night, and he appeared to be passing that habit onto his young son.

The man on the other hand, knew this to be the best place to keep the boy. He knew the boy would grow up safe here under the blood wards he would erect. He may grow up unloved, but safe, fed, and clothed he would be; though he hoped Petunia would get over her silly grudge with Lily and grow to love her nephew. Next he would focus on tracking down Black and having justice delivered, for the deaths of his friends and former students. The old man was greatly saddened by news of Sirius' betrayal. Of all those he thought would betray the Potters, he assumed it would be lupin, as a result of the harshness of life as a werewolf catching up to him, or pettigrew out of cowardice; it was why he recommended them to choose Sirius as their keeper, and oh how he regretted his folly now.

Landing the Bike, Hagrid got off and walked over with his little bundle tucked in his large arm. He reluctantly passed the baby over to Dumbledore, who took him gently as the child was asleep. Mcgonagall as the woman was called, watched the child sadly, convinced Dumbledore was making a mistake doing this but bowing to his judgement. She then noticed the scar on the boy's head.

"Should we not take him to a healer Headmaster, that could be serious." she questioned concernedly.

"There is no point, I have already done scans on it wandlessly, and besides some dark magic residue, which is to be expected when one is struck with the killing curse, he will recover. Though he shall have that scar forever."

(incoming quote from series, do not own harry potter)

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London underground."

(end quote)

"Very well… are you sure we cannot do more for him, I am certain there are many wizarding families who would take him in."

"Minerva, we have been through this. If we do that he shall be treated as a messiah, he shall grow up with an ego greater than a Malfoy, no matter how much we and his family tried to shelter him. No, outside of the wizarding world is better, and outside under the blood wards I am putting up is best."

Mcgonagall only nodded, gazing at the bundle in the headmasters arms.

Dumbledore walked to the front porch of #4 Privet Drive, transfiguring a tall sided wicker basket from a branch on the side of the road, and placed harry comfortably in the basket, casting a weak stunner so that he would sleep through the night, and warming charms so he would sleep comfortably. He placed a note inside the basket, addressed to the Dursleys, informing them of Lily's passing and their newfound guardianship of the youngest potter. He informed them there would be a stipend coming to them for his care, which Dumbledore chose to pay for out of pocket, so as to save Harry's money for when he reentered the wizarding world, giving him access to a sizable inheritance. Dumbledore chose to knock on the door then silently disapparated, Mcgonagall following suit, and hagrid choosing to drive off in the recently acquired bike, still nearly weeping from being forced to leave little Harry here.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy yet aggravated looking woman with hair rollers inserted into her hair. She first looked left, then looked right, then left again. She began to shut the door but then noticed the bundle at her feet. She picked it up and brought it inside, wondering who would leave something on her door in the middle of the night. Seeing that it was a baby, she nearly shrieked, but noticed the note and began to read. Her face grew more and more taut the more she read, clearly getting angrier the further she got in the letter. By the time she finished it she threw the letter down and looked at the basket disgustedly. It was to his wife glaring at the basket that Vernon Dursley walked into the room, wondering what his wife was doing out of bed as he had slept through the knocking.

"What are you doing up tuney, it's the middle of the night?" he asked.

"My freak of a sisters gone and gotten herself killed, Her husband too. The rest of the freaks dropped off their spawn here." she spat without even turning around.

Vernons face purpled, he always had disliked the potters, even if one was his wife's sister, the man always acted too much like a damn freeloader to be anything else. "What are we going to do with it Petunia, should we take it to an orphanage."

She pulled her hand down her face, then lost much of her anger and looked at him tiredly.

"If we do they'll probably just bring him back, apparently he **has** to stay here… I disowned my sister when she chose to stay in that world! The last thing I want is for them to bring more freaks to me! But we don't have a choice. The good news out of this is we'll apparently get paid for keeping the boy here, 500 pounds a month for his care… as if we'll waste 500 pounds on that thing!"

"Are you sure we can't just get rid of him and take the money tuney?" the greedy man said.

"No, they'll have methods of telling whether he's here or not."

"So that's it then, just leave him here without so much as a by your leave. Those **freaks **are going too far with this Petunia. Keeping him around our duddikins, how do we know he won't do anything to him. Mark my words petunia, i'll get the magic out of that boy before he hurts our dudley, one way or the other."

"I agree, I'll not be worried about my precious duddey every time we leave them together… something will have to be done about his freakishness."

They continued ranting for a good long while, leaving Harry on the counter nearly all night even after they went back to sleep.

Little did Dumbledore know but he had just condemned the son of his former students to his own personal hell for the foreseeable future, as Sirius would get himself caught and sent to the wizarding prison, Azkaban, without a trial, leaving him unable to care for his godson.

—

Harry was so happy to be able to get away from his relatives, after being rescued from the rock by Hagrid, he was taken to get his school supplies and was now on his way to the school, sharing a train compartment with a redhead named ron who seemed fanboyish, but nice in his own way. He grew slightly wary of Ron when he asked why Harry was so thin, but luckily Ron noticed his reticence to answer and changed the subject, not wanting to offend his new friend, especially since his new friend was Harry bloody Potter!

He was sorted into gryffindor, which he later found out was where both of his parents were sorted, after much arguing and pleading with the hat to not put him into slytherin, as he was sure he would be fighting with malfoy before the week was out if he went there. His friend Ron was also sorted into gryffindor, along with the bushy haired witch who came into their compartment earlier asking after a toad that belonged to some boy.

As time went by, Harry thought his first year was going well, he wasn't being abused by his relatives which was always a bonus, and he had already made friends that Dudley couldn't scare away. He was beginning to notice a trend with his friend Ron, though. He noticed that Ron didn't adjust well to things outside of his comfort zone, and tended to rebel against those things that wouldn't conform to his way of thinking. In other words, he bullied those who weren't like him, and Harry was anything but a bully. Harry had had enough by the time he sent Hermione, the brown haired girl from the train, to the bathroom crying, and told him so. He tried to make Ron understand that while he was his first friend, Harry wasn't going to tolerate him bullying others, and if he wanted to stay Harry's friend, he had better change his way of thinking. Ron's ears reddened, but to his credit he did nod back, not trusting his weasley temper to help the situation. The matter came to a head when news of a troll in the castle was delivered by their coward of a defense professor, who fainted after delivering it.

They were making their way to gryffindor tower when Harry realized Hermione was still in the bathroom, and told Ron about it, both of them making their way to get her to safety, Ron feeling very guilty about putting someone in danger. They walked into the girls bathroom to find pure chaos before them, Hermione crawling across the floor, the troll seemingly playing with her, smashing the club to her left and right but never on her. Harry, the brave gryff that he was, jumped on the troll's club without a moment's thought, letting go in time enough to fall onto its back, hanging onto it by the neck. He shoved his wand up its nose to continue to distract it, while shouting at ron to do something. Hermione gave him the idea to use the levitation spell they had been learning, and hit the troll over the head with it's own club, which staggered it, but failed to knock it out. Harry, in his desperation, grabbed his wand and attempted to shove it even further up its nose, unknowingly using accidental magic and vanishing the troll's brain, riding it as it dropped to the floor dead. He pulled his wand out and wiped it off, looking at the two people who just endured a battle with him to make sure they were okay. Hermione was profusely thanking them for coming to help her, up until Harry said "it's what any friend would do, and while I haven't been a very good one up until now, I would definitely like to be friends with you Hermione, so please accept my apology."

"Ok Harry, I want to be friends with you too, I accept your apology."

"I'm sorry too Hermione, I shouldn't have said those things about you, they were mean and hurtful, and...yea, I'm sorry." Ron stammered out red-faced.

"I accept your Apology to Ron, just please don't do it again, words do hurt… a lot." she finished haltingly.

His first year progressed much faster after that, having made two close friends who by the end of the year, were close enough to him to be willing to help him save the school from Voldemore, who had disguised himself by hiding under Professor Quirrell's turban, a misshapen face on the back of his head. The fight came down to a one versus one confrontation, or one versus two in this case, as Harry's friends were unable to accompany him past the logic puzzle. In the end, though, Harry came out victorious, though he felt all the worse for it, because he felt he had killed Quirrell to stop him from getting the stone to revive voldemort. He was slightly comforted when the headmaster told him it wasn't his fault, but he still felt like it was.

Harry also knew the headmaster was hiding something from him, as he knew Voldemort came after **him** that night, not his parents, he heard it from the mouth of the snake itself, as it were. When he asked the headmaster, he was merely told the he would be told 'when he was ready'. Harry had scoffed at that privately, he had just fought off someone the entire wizarding world feared, how much more ready could he get, especially if Voldemort decided to come back again; shouldn't Harry be ready, and understand the why behind his family dying and his sentencing to Durzkaban.

All too soon Harry found himself in his Relatives tender care once more, used as his uncle's punching bag when he wanted some stress relief, being his aunt's slave so she could brag about her house without doing any of the work herself, or just being dudley and his gang's prey when they wanted to beat him. The change this summer, though, were the locks and cat flap on the door to the bedroom he was given after he got his letter. Other than doing his obscenely long list of chores, he was confined to his room for the entirety of his stint in Durzkaban, up until one night, when a small, grey-brown creature wearing a sack for a shirt popped into his bedroom, demanding that 'the great harry potter sir' not go back to hogwarts. After of course refusing, as Hogwarts, despite him nearly dying there, was the closest thing to a home he had, and he was not about to give that up.

To say that the creature, who Harry learned was a house elf, would not accept that answer was an understatement. The elf, Dobby, chose to ruin his relatives evening by levitating a cake onto their guests heads and dropping it. Another downside of this, was he had also gotten a letter about using underage magic, which let his relatives know he couldn't use magic outside of school, which meant open season was declared on Harry. Apart from beatings and chores, he was locked in his room for nearly the entire summer, barely even being fed through the flap. He was certain that they were trying to starve him, and were it not for his magic keeping him alive, it might've worked. As it was, he was near delirious with hunger, and thought he was hallucinating at first when Ron and the twins showed up to rescue him in a flying Ford Anglia.

The Burrow was an honest godsend, especially the presence of one Molly weasley there. He was finally being fed again, and being taken school shopping soon. He thought things were finally looking up, up until the moment he walked into the bookstore and met Gilderoy Fraudhart- er Lockhart… the idiot practically dislocated his shoulder pulling him forward for a newspaper picture of all things. Then Mr. Weasley got baited into a fight with Malfoy Senior, and was practically carried outside by Hagrid, which was amusing in all honesty, as he made Arthur look like an errant child being scolded. Then there was the incident with the gate, where he and Ron couldn't get to the platform, and in a moment of genius, ron decided to **steal** his father's Anglia and fly them to Hogwarts. Harry, in a near panicking state agreed to it without thinking, otherwise he would have realized he could have just waited on the Weasley's to come back, or even sent Hedwig ahead with a letter to Hogwarts. Instead, he commited grand theft auto wizard style and nearly died multiple times in one car ride, from being run over by the Hogwarts express, which was no mean feat considering they were flying, to being beaten to a pulp by the whomping willow.

By the time they arrived at the school, Harry was ready to kiss the ground at his feet, and probably would have if he hadn't had to get away from the magical tree. Then came the car becoming sentient from the general abuse it had been subjected to throughout that day, and it made a break for the forbidden forest, not that Harry could blame it, but was it necessary to throw his things out of the car instead of letting him get them…

Next they were caught by Filch, and through his general tone, they knew they had screwed up, and while they might not get expelled like he was spouting off about, they were sure to be in serious trouble for this. To hear they weren't being expelled for sure, though, was a relief, if Snape had his way they probably would have been. Things managed to calm down for awhile, although he learned from the Pixies that Attending Lockhart's class came with its own risks. He even managed to get invited to a Death Day party, sir Nicholas' to be precise, which was interesting, in a morbid way. Though things always go wrong on Halloween, merlin Harry hated that holiday, he wished it just stopped existing as he'd never had a good thing happen on October 31st. On the way up from the dungeons on Halloween, he, Ron, and Hermione found mrs. Norris petrified with a message scrawled by her on the wall just in time for the rest of the school to leave the Halloween feast, and paint them in a suspicious light, which of course Filch jumped on. Harry was sure the man was either going to burst a blood vessel or assault him the way he had been glared at. Luckily Dumbledore was there to defuse the situation, as Snape probably would have held him down while filch beat him, and Lockhart was as useless as ever, boasting about how he could have saved the cat had he been there.

It was then that Harry got his first real taste of how cruel the magical world could be when it was scared. They had begun shunning him, whispering behind his back, giving him a wide berth in the halls. They were treating him like he was the next Voldemort and he hadn't done anything but be in the wrong place at the wrong time! It was only the gryffindors that retained any support for him, though there were some dissenters in the house of the lions as well. Even Ron was skittish for a bit, though he regained his bearings on the situation fairly quickly, and to his credit, Harry thought it was more the rest of school shunning him as well that had him skittish.

Next came the quidditch game. Harry managed to trounce Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's new seeker, but that was the only bonus of that day. From the start of the game, he had a Harry-seeking bludger pursuing him, and only through a ridiculous mixture of skill and luck was he able to catch the snitch as the bludger broke his arm. Then the incompetence of Lockhart reared its head again, and instead of letting him be carried to the infirmary as he should have been, Lockhart insisted on healing the injury himself. He of course failed, and only succeeded in vanishing all the bones in his arm, giving Harry a crash course on how to regrow bones in the wizarding world.

Skele-Gro is a bitch, Harry could honestly say. It feels like pins and needles slowly spreading from the first bone that wasn't vanished, to his fingertips, only more painful. On top of that, he got woken up from his restless sleep by an elf, the same elf that visited him at Privet Drive to be precise. Once he found out Dobby was the one that sicked the bludger on him, he was understandably livid, and Dobby made just as quick of an exit as he did an entrance. Harry had just managed to get rolled over to attempt to go back to sleep, when members of the staff came in. He couldn't see what it was they were doing, but overheard their conversation and realized they were carrying a petrified student to the infirmary, one Colin Creevey. He also figured out from Dumbledore that not only was the chamber real, it had been opened before!

His sleep was shot, but he was very excited to tell Hermione and Ron the next day what he had overheard. Though he realized another downside of what he had learned was that another student had been petrified, and that the prejudice against him was stifling at this point in its veracity. They had gone from fear to near hatred, bullying and belittling him, he was just happy they weren't doing the same things to his friends though he was sure they were getting some form of abuse from the student body as well. They dug through information quickly, trying to figure out just who had opened the chamber last time, until he eventually found a clue in a diary that someone had attempted to flush down a toilet. The diary pulled him into a memory, which informed him that Hagrid was expelled for releasing the monster last time, and while Harry had his doubts that was what really happened, he was going to go to Hagrid to find out what he could anyways.

By the end of the year he realized that Slytherin's beast was in fact a Basilisk, the king of serpents. Harry though was not the one to figure that one out, it was Hermione that did it, and she only got petrified for her troubles. Harry made sure to visit her as often as he could, but he still felt guilty that he wasn't there to help her. The true heir of Slytherin, had taken Ginny Weasley into the chamber, and it was up to Harry, Ron… and Lockhart to get her out, as everyone else was only worried about shutting down the school before anyone else died. Not that Lockhart went out of concern, no, Harry and Ron forced him to go down there with them at wandpoint. After being separated in a cave in after Lockharts failed mutiny, he found the main chamber, and inside it, Ginny, asleep and cold on the floor, Harry thought for sure that he was too late until he heard a voice say that she wouldn't wake. The voice turned out to be none other than Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort in his younger years.

After trading barbs with the Heir of Slytherin, and trading stabs with Slytherin's beast, Harry came out of the chamber victorious, mostly thanks to the help of the sorting hat and Fawkes, though Harry will admit he did his fair share in killing the basilisk and the soul-stealing diary. Harry at this point was livid to say the least. This was the **second **year in a row that he was forced to fight Voldemort, right under Dumbledore's nose! By the end of the year he freed Dobby, who he found out was Lucius Malfoy's house elf, and implicated him with the journal, while it might not have went anywhere, he was proud of his Slytherin-esque move.

He finally had a Break from moldy voldy third year, that isn't to say that he had a quiet year, only that his stalker of a dark lord chose to leave him be. Instead, he had to deal with the knowledge that a mass murderer had escaped from Azkaban, with the intention of hunting down Harry apparently. That the convict was his parents best friend, and the one who apparently betrayed them to Voldemort, was just icing on the cake. At this point Harry had had enough, and decided to buckle down on his studies, so he could be ready for the bastards that wanted him dead.

He managed to sneak away from the weasleys buying his school books, and bought a few texts on advanced spells meant for duels. He knew he would have a quiet place to train in the chamber of secrets, though he would have to do something about the giant corpse in there. He eventually decided to find someone to dissect it and sell it, because he had learned that many parts of the basilisk sold for fortunes, and that one the size he had killed hasn't been seen for centuries. He managed to get a meeting with the goblins before he went to school, and got them to agree to sell it once he got it harvested, with them taking 15 percent of the profits as a fee, and putting the rest into a new vault he made, that he had full access to.

He wrote a letter to the headmaster asking for access to the chamber so he could harvest the creature by right of conquest, and Dumbledore acquiesced easily. At school, with assistance from dumbledore in the form of side-along apparition, as the official school year hadn't started yet, he enacted his plan, and went down to the chamber to estimate the basilisks size. Harry realized his work was cut out for him when he realized the beast was over 60 feet long, and 10 feet wide, give or take a foot. But his saviour came in the form of dobby, as when he was pleading skyward for some assistance, none other than his sharp eared ally popped in to aid him. Dobby tore through the basilisk in no time, and helped Harry store the parts in the expanded trunk he had bought, though he wasn't able to fit it all in one, and had to write the goblins a letter along with the trunk to inform them of this, then he sent off both with Hedwig, his ever-faithful familiar, who returned quickly with a bank statement and a reply which stated:

_Mr. Potter_

_ This is Senior Potter account Manager Barchoke._

_ I have received both your letter and the trunk full of basilisk parts,_

_ Gringotts shall empty the trunk of Materials, then return it so you may_

_ refill it, We have sent with your owl at this time Vials, which we request _

_ You fill with any remaining venom, as that will be the most valuable _

_ material from the beast. When speaking of the beast you managed to_

_ conquer to Director Ragnok, he requested that I inform you that you _

_ have earned the respect of Gringotts for slaying such a monster,_

_ and that the next time you are inside the halls of our bank, that he_

_ wishes to speak with you personally to congratulate your elevation _

_ to warrior status in our halls. I also wish to convey my respects to the_

_ warrior to slay such a calamity, and state that should you require _

_assistance in Gringotts, you shall have my aid. These bequeathments_

_Are not often given Mr. Potter, so please do not tarnish them. _

_Back onto business, as the size of this creature exceeds all expectations, _

_I estimate a total profit of over 3 million Galleons, with an initial profit of over_

_1 Million, from then on we shall have to stagger sales otherwise we risk_

_Upsetting the economy. We expect the increments sold to earn just shy of _

_100,000 Galleons per sale, which is no small amount in itself._

_ May your enemies fall at your feet_

_ Barchoke_

Now Harry was anything but stupid, and he realized he was being buttered up by Goblins for some reason. He figured it was mainly because as a warrior species, they could respect his achievement in slaying the king of serpents, though he kept an open mind for some underhanded tactics. Harry had also underestimated just how rich this would make him. He had expected maybe 1 million Galleons total, which, while a fortune, is nowhere near what he **actually **is earning from one corpse.

His resolve to train had only increased over the summer, as he suffered two incidents where he wanted access to magic. One was he wanted to curse his fucking aunt, who had outright insulted his family IN FRONT of him. That pissed him off, and rightly so, he lost control of his magic and blew her up like a balloon. He later found out from fudge that she floated all the way across Little Whinging before they caught her. The second incident occurred on the train to Hogwarts, where he was assaulted by the most vile creature he had ever encountered, bar Draco Malfoy. A dementor, a creature capable of bringing his worst fears, his oldest nightmares, and worst memories all to the surface at the same time. Needless to say, Harry had a lot of bad memories, and suffered a reaction to the creature which caused him to faint.

He was hellbent on finding a way to best those damn things somehow, which led him to the chamber by his third day of classes. He brought with him his runes textbook, as he had chosen it as an elective, along with Arithmancy because those classes can go fairly hand in hand for certain areas such as spellcrafting, or performing rituals, and a few defense texts.

His curiosity, though, made him wonder if there was anything behind the door the basilisk came through when Tom summoned him, so he reopened the door and went through the tunnel. It seemed to go onto a cavern, where he assumed the beast slept, but partway through he found a branch of the tunnel that led to a large room. It appeared to be a research laboratory, as half of the room was dominated in books, ranging from texts to what appeared to be personal journals, he was assuming they were Slytherins. The other half was dominated by a potions lab/ duelling area, broken vials and jars containing ingredients strewn on the tables.

Knowing exactly how skilled he was in potions, he left that area of the room well enough alone, and went straight to the books, where he found many useful, though clearly darker, defense texts. Some were written by the founders themselves, he even found a combat magic book written by Godric Gryffindor! He was ecstatic, though he knew he could never show his friends this room, especially hermione because after she got done scolding him for reading books that he didn't know the safety of, she would never leave herself.

He also knew that if he brought any of these books out of the chamber, Dumbledore, while a good person that Harry respected, would insist on confiscating them to inspect them personally, then he doubted that he would get even half of the useful ones back, because of the danger posed by most of the combat spells. No, these books would be staying down here until Harry could put them all in an expanded trunk and take them somewhere out of anyone else's reach.

Throughout the year, Harry improved in leaps and bounds, preparing for the likely confrontation between himself and Black, because knowing his luck, it **would** happen. He even convinced professor lupin to teach him the patronus charm, the best defense against a dementor. Although it was extremely difficult for harry, as his happy memories were few and far between, he eventually figured out a trick for the patronus, in that it wasn't a happy memory you actually needed, but a **loving** one. He thought of his parents, what they had given up for him, and concentrated on his love for them, and was able to produce a strong shield finally, and while not corporeal, it was a definite improvement on the wisps he had before.

All good things must change though, and it was at this point Harry's world turned on its head. It began with a black dog dragging his friend by his leg underneath the whomping willow. He later figured out that this was sirius black, and upon being disarmed he realized that black wasn't working alone. After hearing them speak though, what he thought he knew was flipped upside down, and he learned that black was INNOCENT! He had been framed by the fucking rat, peter pettigrew, who had been masquerading as Ron's pet, Scabbers, for years.

At this point the bat of the dungeons, Snape, chose to make his glorious entrance to capture the criminal Black and his accomplice Lupin by kicking open the door, not knowing of their innocence, nor really caring as both were a part of the reason he nearly died back in school. During the chaos his entrance caused, pettigrew turned back into a rat and ran out, escaping without Snape ever seeing him. After attempting to get snape to hear his side of the story, which he knew would be a useless effort, he surprised him with an overpowered _expelliarmus_ that launched him into a wall and knocked him out. But the damage was done, pettigrew was gone, then things went from bad to worse as Lupin had forgotten to take his wolfsbane potion and was turning right in front of them. Sirius tried to buy them time to get away by turning into Padfoot, his grim animagus form, but he got knocked down a hill by an overpowered backhand from the wolf-man. Then, Harry's luck entered the fray, and he felt a chill that he knew belonged to dementors.

He was eventually overpowered by the creatures, as there were at least a hundred before him, enough that even the werewolf knew to hightail it into the forest, but as he was passing out he saw an ethereal luminescent stag appear between him and the dementors, saving both himself and padfoot, who he saw was still unconscious below him.

After a night of breaking laws that should not be broken, the laws of time and space that is, by time travelling to save his own life and padfoots, he was once more sent back to the Dursleys, though this time he made Dumbledore agree to get him out of here after the minimum of two weeks he needed to recharge the wards. As Sirius was still an escaped convict, he couldn't stay with him, so he would be going to the burrow once more. He also made sure to let his loving relatives know **exactly** who his godfather is, so that they knew any injury that befell him, would also come back to haunt them eventually. It was the summer after first year all over again, they were too scared to even speak to him nearly, but his uncle still came at him when he got drunk, unfortunately.

He was sent a letter by Ron that told him he would be able to attend the quidditch world cup with them as Mr. Weasley had gotten an extra ticket, so he had that to look forward to at least. Harry had also brought most of the books he bought in Diagon alley at the start of the year, as he had read ones from the chamber instead since those wouldn't be leaving it. Harry was learning all sorts of interesting rare magics, such as spells specifically spoken in parseltongue that Slytherin accumulated in his repertoire, and he found a book of Ravenclaw's detailing Wandless magic, about how for those that had the ability for it, it would become easier the more you trained with it, outlining a training regimen she followed to become as skilled as she was, utilizing basic cleaning charms, _lumos_ charms, and summoning spells to build a strong base before moving to more advanced stuff.

He had to be very careful, as while he may trust Dumbledore, he was sure that he would say something along the lines of 'enjoy yourself while you can Harry my boy, you have trying times ahead so enjoy the present, relax, there shall always be time for this when you're older.' he really respected the old man, but he had no clue about Harry's life, so he didn't know that Harry never had a childhood. So he would keep his extracurricular activities to himself until Dumbledore decided to treat Harry as an adult.

The quidditch cup came and went, and along with it another attempt by Murphy's Law to kill one Harry James Potter. He went for a good time, and he wound up with men in black cloaks and white masks appearing and torturing the muggle owners of the property the stadium was built on, along with a few muggleborn they found in the crowd. Harry himself was nearly trampled by a panicking crowd, and would've been had it not been for Ron and Hermione picking him up and helping him out of there. As it was he got a broken hand from someone stomping on it and a good number of new bruises. They had finally escaped from the panicking public when they saw a man in a leather trench coat call forth the dark mark, nearly causing them to be blamed for it when the ministry stooges apparated firing stunners first asking questions later! Had Arthur not told off crouch, he probably would've tried to arrest all three of them.

Then came the triwizard tournament, or as it came to be called, the Quad-wiz clash. He was sure Skeeter was behind that name, though Harry remained unable to prove it… Harry, being Harry, was of course entered into the tournament against his will, and though Dumbledore could've withdrawn Harry and just had them rechoose champions, he didn't as he wanted to use Harry as fucking **bait** to catch the culprit. Harry showed him why that was a terrible idea by not only succeeding in the first task, but nearly killing the Hungarian Horntail by transfiguring a rock into a spear, enlarging it, and banishing it at the creature. The spear not only penetrated it's thick hide, but split the boulder behind it, pinning the shrieking dragon to the stone. He later learned from charlie the dragon did survive, with help from the trainers, which was good as while Harry was angry he realized he'd lost control of himself and didn't actually want the beast to die. He was especially happy because Hagrid's angry looks lessened somewhat when he learned the creature would live, though he was still glaring at Harry more often than not, while Dumbledore just looked at him sadly.

For the ball, he'd been smart and asked Hermione if she wanted to go as friends immediately, and she happily agreed. Ron had sent him death glares the entire night and for the next few days after that, right up until Hermione noticed and forced him to apologize to Harry, who had only one thought running through his mind the entire time 'whipped.'. When they decided to kidnap Hermione to use her in the tournament, Harry was...unhappy with it to say the least. He used the bubblehead charm, same as Fleur and Cedric, and an _aguamenti_ to boost him through the water quickly, something neither of them thought of until they saw him doing it. Fleur got ambushed by grindylows and was taken out, while Cedric made friends with the giant squid, luckily getting away before the leviathan got too interested in him. Seeing Hermione looking for all the world as though she'd drowned nearly drove Harry insane right then and there. The girl he thought of as a sister, his closest friend, could've been dead because of him and it hurt him to the very marrow of his soul.

He waited until the others had gotten their hostages, minus Fleur, and got mini-Fleur when she didn't show, blasting through 3 merpeople who tried to stop him without the slightest bit of hesitation. Needless to say he lost points for that, but he wanted to make sure Hermione was okay as quickly as possibly. Once ashore, Harry didn't let her out of his sight until after the curfew breaking party they held that night, still worried for her.

His near tragedy drove Harry to dive into his training at a fevered pitch, wanting to make sure he would be able to protect his loved ones in the future. His new schedule of train, train, sleep, train lasted all of a month until Hermione got on his case about missing classes, which he was allowed to do as he was a tournament participant! She forced him to go, saying he would need this information for next year whether he was exempt or not. So what was he to do but translate the less valuable texts he hadn't read yet to look like his textbooks and take them to class.

The third task rolled around, and the insidious plot thickened, as when Harry made it to the cup first and touched it, he was portkeyed to a graveyard in an unknown location, stunners flying at him the moment he landed. He dipped ducked dove and dodged his way behind a gravestone, listening to what was going on. He heard a rasping voice he knew without a doubt had to be Voldemort, he just knew it deep down in the very fiber of his being that it could be no one else. The other was a much more welcome acquaintance, welcome in that Harry could capture the rat and use him to get Sirius a trial. Harry in all his fourteen years soundly whipped wormtail's arse in their duel, using all the knowledge he had been accumulating and behaving in a manner more similar to a pro duellist or veteran Auror than a fourth year. He made the fatal mistake of forgetting about Voldemort, though, and was hit in the back with a stunner. When he woke, Peter was once again awake, revived by the homunculus dark lord, and Harry was tied to a gravestone, sans wand. The reason he had woken up was because Pettigrew had just gouged his arm with a dagger, dropping the homunculus into the cauldron full of an unknown potion moments later. Harry used the moment of opportunity to wandlessly cut himself free, and once again blasted wormtail with stunners, forcing him into his animagus form afterwards, then petrifying him and binding the frozen rat with a small rope for good measure.

He turned as Riddle, reborn, was rising from the cauldron. They simply stared at each other for a few moments, until Tom stepped out of the cauldron and picked up his wand off the ground. They continued to stare at each other, until Tom blasted him with 5 silent curses in under two seconds, forcing Harry heavily on the defensive. The game of cat and mouse continued as even though he was a prodigy Harry was heavily outmatched against this foe. The game ended when Harry dodged close enough to the triwizard cup to summon it and grab it mid flight to go back to Hogwarts.

Thanks to his capture of Wormtail, once he was handed over to the proper authorities, Sirius was cleared of any wrongdoing, and able to come out of hiding. Voldemort was denied the boon of the shadows, and retaliated by breaking his followers and every other criminal he could out of Azkaban. The wizarding world quickly descended into an all out war, people fighting in the streets of Diagon, Knockturn, Hogsmeade, and every other british wizarding population center. Voldemort attempted to capture Gringotts to gain control of the finances of the Wizarding World, but failed, and gave the Goblins a reason to ally with Dumbledore and the ministry. They chose Harry as their spokesman for the wizengamot, as Harry treated them with respect befitting a sentient race.

The war decimated the magical world, along with most of what Harry held dear. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix when she lit the entire street where grimmauld place was on fire with _fiendfyre_. The Fidelius might've kept him hidden, but it didn't stop the cursed flame from consuming everything in the place, including him, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, and Nymphadora Tonks in under 2 minutes. Remus had made it outside the building, only to be killed by death eaters waiting for survivors. Albus was felled by Voldemort himself, along with Mad Eye, when Riddle made a play for Hogwarts. By this point Harry was a soldier, being led along by Albus to find Voldemort's Horcruxes, as Dumbledore refused to just give him all the information at once, instead preferring to trickle it down so Harry was forced to rely on him.

They finally vanquished Riddle, only for Snape to spill the beans that Harry was a Horcrux himself, causing an uproar for his fucking death! His! The wizarding world had once again turned on Harry Potter, and this time it seemed as though he wouldn't come out ahead. The remainder of the weasleys and Hermione tried everything they could to help him, they did, but they failed. And that's how it came to Harry potter sitting in his cell, being guarded by two dementors, waiting for the ministry stooges to come grab him and take him to the veil, which was where he knew for a fact they were going to execute him. His only saving grace was that they had let him say goodbye to his friends and family, and thanks to that, Harry managed to have his things brought to him, a trunk full of things he might find useful, another full of gold, and his wand, all ready for him to fight his way to the veil, and go out on his own terms.

He thought back to Snape's betrayal of him, and Harry's subsequent brutal murder of the greasy git. It was sprawled all over the papers of the prophet, Harry saw it when he first ate breakfast, and he went straight to Spinner's End and burned Snape the same way Sirius had been burned. He then took his wand and things to Hermione, and turned himself in for testing, and son of a bitch if he wasn't a Horcrux. He supposed the prophecy was right, 'neither can live while the other survives' he thought bitterly, raising his wand as the door creaked open and blasting a patronus at the creatures waiting just outside, weak compared to the one he had in third year, but he was too weighed down by the baggage of his few miles to be capable of more.

He blasted his way all the way to the elevator leading down to the department, causing as much havoc as he could on the way down. He rampaged his way all the way to the room with the voices, The curtain of death calling out to him as he charged straight into it without hesitation, deaf to the Aurors screaming out behind him, only hearing the Veil's call.

_**-LINE BREAK-**_

_**AN:**_ hope y'all enjoyed chapter one of this, it's another one of those stories i said i was working on, kinda rushed ending for the first chapter as i want to move into the next chapter, which will be rogue's POV and some extra stuff probably. Don't know when it'll be ready for posting, but when it is you'll get it. Please remember I dont really work on a schedule so it could be a day or a month before you get another chapter for anything. R&R pls.


End file.
